Really dont care
by WritersBlock26
Summary: ok this is the same story i posted before max and fang break up and she sings a song for him telling him he can suck it


Authors note: this has been hanging around my head for some time now wrote it real quick though so forgive me if it's bad just a quick disclaimer all characters are James Patterson and the song is Demi Lovato's and also enjoy the about the song just don't know how to change the story without it in it but if any one has a problem with it ill delete the story.

* * *

I walked up to the stage and stood in front of the mike since fang left two years ago stuff had change I saved the world and destroyed itex all without fang I was so angry at him he just left and then told me to wait twenty years come on really I became famous for singing along with the whole wings thing anyway id wrote a song I really wanted fang to hear so I was going to sing it on stage hoping it went viral

"This one's for you fang suck it"

**You wanna ****play****, you wanna stay you wanna have it all,  
You started ****messing**** with my head until I hit a wall,  
Maybe I should've known, maybe I should've known  
That you would walk, you would walk, out the door, hey!**

He told me we were forever and then he left just like that like I meant nothing to him well he's nothing to me now I hope he hears this

**Said we were done and met someone and rubbed it in my face,  
Cut to the part, she broke your heart and then she ran away,  
I guess you should've known, I guess you should've known,  
That I would talk, I would talk**

I found out he was dating Maya I mean come on she's my clone like that isn't a slap in the face he replaced me with the person designed to replace me and then he went and found him a new group to hang out with gosh I hate him and max wannabe they deserve each other.

**But even if the stars and moon collide,  
I never want you back into my life,  
You can take your words and all your lies,  
Oh, oh oh! I really don't care!  
Even if the stars and moon collide,  
I never want you back into my life,  
You can take your words and all your lies,  
Oh, oh oh! I really don't care!  
Oh, oh, oh! I really don't care!**

I never want him back in twenty years he can show up as long as he doesn't expect me there

**I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you,  
You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you,  
Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore,  
You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go!  
Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared,  
I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air,  
And make you understand, and make you understand,  
You had your chance, had your chance!**

I wrote hundreds of songs after fang left about how he was my soul mate and my other half how I was lost without him and incomplete but he doesn't deserve that I felt that way but he apparently didn't if I ever saw him again I would call him on all his crap like the emo stuff really id show him my favorite finger and tell him he could go screw himself

**But even if the stars and moon collide,  
I never want you back into my life,  
You can take your words and all your lies,  
Oh, oh oh! I really don't care!  
Even if the stars and moon collide,  
I never want you back into my life,  
You can take your words and all your lies,  
Oh, oh oh! I really don't care!  
Oh, oh, oh! I really don't care!**

**Yeah, ****listen**** up!  
Hey, hey, never look back,  
Dumbstruck boy, ego intact,  
Look boy, why you so mad,  
shawty hit that,  
Hey Demi, you picked the wrong lova',  
Should've picked that one, he's cuter than the other,  
I just wanna laugh 'cause you're trying to be a hipster,  
Kick 'em to the curb, take a Polaroid picture!**

Nudge my backup singer was talking about Dylan who is hotter and nicer and literally made for me wed been dating for a year now and I've never been happier he was actually in the crowd recording this for youtube I found him and blew him a kiss the crowd went wild for that and Dylan winked back at me

**But even if the stars and moon collide,  
I never want you back into my life,  
You can take your words and all your lies,  
Oh, oh oh! I really don't care!  
Even if the stars and moon collide,  
I never want you back into my life,  
You can take your words and all your lies,  
Oh, oh oh! I really don't care!  
Oh, oh oh! I really don't care!**

At the end of the song I laughed and flipped of the camera

"Hope you understand fang"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~somewhere in Europe~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I went to go cuddle my Fangy pie he totally loves it when I call him that when I saw him sitting in front of the computer with his mouth hanging open staring at the screen where some chick was singing

"What you looking at fang"

"I thought she'd wait"

"Who'd wait fang"

"Max "

"For what"

"Me"

"But were together were you just using me"

"Uhhhh"

One week later he was single and had a considerable amount of bodily harm.

The end


End file.
